The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a human detection sensor.
Upon receiving a print request together with print data from a host apparatus, the image forming apparatus executes a print process based on the print data.
In addition, when a predetermined rest condition is satisfied, the image forming apparatus causes specific devices, such as a print processing device and a print engine, to transit to a rest state. The state of the image forming apparatus in which the specific devices are in the rest state is called a power saving state, a sleep state or the like.
The rest condition is, for example, that a power saving key has been operated, or that the print process has not been requested for a predetermined time period.
In addition, the image forming apparatus may include a human detection sensor. In this case, when the human detection sensor detects a human body in a situation where the specific devices are in the rest state, the image forming apparatus automatically causes the specific devices to transit from the rest state to a predetermined state.
In addition, there is known a technology in which when a power control portion of the image forming apparatus causes the image forming apparatus to transit to the power saving state in response to an operation of the power saving key, a transition from the power saving state to the normal power state is restricted until the human detection sensor no longer detects the human body.